


First Time Discoveries

by mother_hearted



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry wonders if Alex knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Discoveries

Sleeping as deeply as Henry does, when his body finally drags him back to the world of the living it takes him several minutes to notice something isn't right.

Another minute passes before his sleep addled brain finally clues him in to the fact _he can't move_.

A heavy weight blankets over the entire length of his body, pinning him down. Before the alarm can really kick in he notices the empty side of the bed next to him that had been occupied just eight hours ago.

He blinks, sleep rapidly fading from his eyes.

When the hell did Alex climb on top of him?

...why was Alex on top of him?

He rolls a shoulder back carefully, weight shifting against his back just barely. A sleepy groan is muffled close to his ear, limbs looped loosely around his body tightening in return.

...huh. Slowly, he rolls himself onto his side, mindful of how close Alex will end up to the edge. He's back in the position he fell asleep in last night, Alex's breath tickling the back of his neck before a leg is drawn over his hip, arms encircling his midsection.

Henry wonders if Alex knows he's a sleep cuddler.


End file.
